villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Revolver Ocelot
|skills = Gunslinging Fighting Skills Espionage Psychotherapy Instructions training Interrogation methods Torture methodology Deception |hobby = Tricking and betraying various people he encounters. Torturing people. Praising and showing off his revolvers. Performing a special version Russian Roulette (in MGS3 only). |goals = |crimes = Theft Murder Torture Terrorism |type of villain = Mechanically-Modified Terrorist |size = 300 }} Revolver Ocelot (also known as Major Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot) is an agent of the Patriots and former member of FOXHOUND known for his skills as a gunslinger and the major antagonist from the Metal Gear Solid series. He is the secondary antagonist of Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, a supporting anti-villain in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the main antagonist in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and the deuteragonist in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. From Metal Gear Solid to Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns for the Patriots, he was voiced by Patric Zimmerman. From Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater to Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he was voiced by Josh Keaton, who also voiced Destroyman and Electro. In Metal Gear Solid V, he was voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Joel, Delsin Rowe, Shinnok, Erron Black, Magni, and many others. History Past The child of The Joy and The Sorrow, Revolver Ocelot (then named Adamanska) was born during D-Day as the Allies invaded Normandy beach. In the middle of the battle, the Joy was wounded, forcing her to have a cesarean birth, resulting in a snake-shaped scar on her body. However shortly following this, Adamanska was taken by the Philosopher’s agents and eventually worked as a codebreaker for the NSA under the codename ADAM. But he and another codebreaker defected to the Soviet Union in 1960 and eventually came to serve in GRU under the command of Colonel Volgin. At the same time, Adamanska acted as a sleeper agent for the KGB and CIA (actually proxy organizations for the Philosophers). His parentage made it so he had preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent, even getting the position of major and his own unit, the Ocelot Unit. ''Metal Gear Solid 3'' In 1964, Adamanska (now named Major Ocelot) and his unit went to Tselinoyarsk to capture Nikolai Sokolov. He ambushed and killed the KGB units in the area (but he apparently didn’t like doing so since they were his comrades). Ocelot then surrounded Naked Snake and Sokolov with his unit, but realized Snake wasn’t the Boss and tried to kill him with a Middle Eastern technique that involved ejecting a bullet by hand. However his gun jammed and Snake managed to take down Ocelot and his whole unit. Before Ocelot fell unconscious, Snake said his style wasn’t the best for an automatic and was more suited to a revolver. After waking up, Ocelot boarded Volgin’s aircraft as it carried the prototype Shagohod to Groznyj Grad. Volgin, who’d gotten two Davey Crockett nuclear warheads from the Boss after she and the Cobra Unit joined him, decided to use one on Sokolov’s research facility. Ocelot tried to stop him, but could only watch, horrified, as Volgin fired it, destroying the facility. A week afterwards, Ocelot got an order from the CIA to help Snake on his new mission to take out the Cobra Unit and the Boss, as well as retrieve the Philospher’s Legacy. But before, Ocelot could rendezvous with Snake, a Chinese spy pretending to be EVA did so while planning to take the Philosopher’s Legacy for the Chinese Philosophers. Ocelot decided not to reveal his identity as ADAM (one of the agents Snake was told would aid him) and aid him more secretly. On their first meeting after Snake was sent in, Ocelot lured him out after capturing EVA and revealed that he’d followed his advice, having switched to a Colt Single Action revolver. Ocelot tried to shoot Snake, but he had failed to count his bullets correctly since the automatic he used to use had more bullets than the revolver and had used all of them. EVA was able to escape and Snake took him down, explaining his mistake and allowed Ocelot to run away, having taken a liking to him. The gunslinger faced Snake again at Bolshaya Past and dueled him, but they were interrupted by The Pain’s hornet swarm. Ocelot was able to fend them off with his gun skills and retreated. Later on, he intimidated Sokolov by placing one bullet in one of his three revolvers and playing a version of Russian roulette by juggling them and firing one randomly six times. However the Boss stopped Ocelot, (lucky since the revolver he would’ve fired had the bullet) and scolded him for his earlier actions at Bolsahya, breaking his revolver as she did so. Soon after this, Ocelot came upon Volgin as he was torturing Granin under suspicion for being a traitor. However he’d killed Granin before he could reveal anything and Ocelot reprimanded his commander about this as well as his nuking of the research facility. Volgin just reminded him he was in charge in Groznyj Grad and said it was his duty to root out spies in the Soviet Union. However when Tatyana arrived, Ocelot smelled her “perfume” (actually gasoline) and seemed about to accuse her of being a KGB spy, but instead just commented on her boots (which were biking boots instead of her officer boots). Later on, Snake was caught infiltrating Groznyj Grad and Ocelot watched as Volgin tortured him. Though he was at first opposed to this, Ocelot soon noted how effective it was and said it was the ultimate form of expression. He attempted to expose Tatyana as a spy after she tried to stop the Boss from gouging out Snake’s eyes. Ocelot started up the same Russian Roulette game he’d been playing before with Sokolov, only with Tatyana as his victim. Snake got in the way and the muzzle flash from Ocelot’s revolver blinded him in one eye. Ocelot placed a tracer in Snake’s wounds in case he escaped, which was a wise choice since he did break out. The gunslinger pursued Snake and seemingly cornered him at the end of a sewer drain, trying to shoot him with the bullet from their first encounter, only for Snake to jump off a cliff and escape. Soon after this Ocelot and Volgin cornered Snake in the main hangar and the gunslinger explained how he’d known Tatyana was a spy. He declared that he wanted to finish Snake off, but Volgin stopped him and took on Snake instead. As they fought, Volgin eventually ordered Ocelot to shoot Snake, but he refused, instead throwing Snake weapons to help him. Ocelot said he’d promised the Boss not to kill Snake, but he may have done this actually out of admiration for the agent. After Volgin was beaten, Ocelot pursued Snake and EVA as they escaped from Groznyj Grad and was even saved by Snake at one point, but failed to stop them. Later on, as Snake and EVA escaped in the WIG, Ocelot caught up with them again and challenged Snake to one last duel in the form of a gun draw. He placed a bullet in one of two revolvers, mixed them up and placed them on the ground between himself and Snake. Before commencing, Ocelot asked Snake his name and the agent revealed his name was John, which Ocelot said he would remember. The two drew and it was Snake who won, but Ocelot revealed the bullet was a blank and left satisfied (, but either one can win depending on the player's choice,). After Snake’s mission was complete, the KGB’s Chief Director contacted Ocelot, who said that Khrushchev was finished and the time of the KGB had come. Following this he made a call to the DCI, which revealed that the CIA only recovered half of the Philosopher’s Legacy and it was assumed the KGB had the rest. Ocelot also turned over the blueprints for what would become Metal Gear and began research into torture, becoming an expert at it. He eventually obtained the other half of the Legacy, keeping it for his own plans. Joining the Cipher By 1970, Ocelot had become dissatisfied with the constant conflict among the American Philosophers, resulting in the CIA and the Pentagon fighting for the Philosophers’ Legacy. Thus, Ocelot began using the situation to his advantage at the time of the San Hiernoymo Takeover. While Snake (now named Big Boss) stopped Gene’s plans to blow up Langley and the Pentagon, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy. With help from an unknown partner (Zero), Ocelot killed the DCI, but made it indistinguishable from suicide. He planned to free the country from the Philosophers and get the entire Philosopher’s Legacy (as well as a list of the names of the Philosophers). Ocelot was going to break ties with his mysterious partner, until the partner revealed to him the data on the Perfect Soldier project and the concept of genomes. This caught Ocelot’s interest and he agreed to join the newly forming “Cipher”, but only under the condition that Big Boss be allowed to join them. This was met and Zero managed to recruit Big Boss, as well as Donald Anderson (a.k.a. Sigint), Dr. Clark (a.k.a. Para-Medic), and EVA. The goal of the Cipher was to recreate the world to be “whole again” like that, which had been envisioned by the Boss. However constant differences and the “Les Enfants Terribles” project made Big Boss leave the group. After Big Boss's departure, Ocelot was never fully committed to Cipher's cause and, along with EVA, his loyalties gradually began to align with Big Boss. Creating Big Boss's Phantom After the destruction the Caribbean Mother Base at the hands of XOF and Skull Face's attempted assassination of Zero, Ocelot was secretly ordered by Zero to relocate a comatose Big Boss to a medical facility in Cyprus and to guard him until he awoke from his coma. The field medic who shielded Big Boss from the explosion that took down his helicopter was also brought to facility where he was placed into an artificially-induced coma alongside the boss, during which he was subjected to extensive facial reconstructive surgery and hypnotherapy, changing both his body and his mind to serve not only a body double for Big Boss, but also his "phantom" in order to assist Big Boss in his future fights against both XOF and Cipher. This entire operation was overseen by Ocelot, who kept an eye on both Big Boss and his phantom. Big Boss woke from his coma first, but Ocelot had to keep him in the facility until his phantom awoke as well, keeping his recovery hidden from Zero. Ocelot still acted as a spy for the both Cipher and GRU and, at one point, took part in an invasion on Afghanistan under the command of GRU. This event earned him the name “Shalashaska” among the mujahideen out of fear of his sadistic nature (while secretly hating these methods himself). ''Metal Gear Solid V'' While out on a mission, XOF attacked the facility, killing most of the staff and the patients. Both Big Boss and his phantom were able to survive thanks to their combat experience and the timely devastation of XOF's forces at the hands of the Floating Child and the Man on Fire, who had escaped from a nearby research facility. Ocelot showed up just in time to hide Big Boss and assist his phantom in escaping both the Man on Fire and XOF. Later, he helped Big Boss disappear by forging paperwork to give him an new identity before heading to Afghanistan with his phantom to rescue Kazuhira Miller and to investigate potential activity in the region by XOF.During the trip to Afghanistan, Ocelot assisted Big Boss's phantom in recovering his strength and stamina and provided him a bionic arm to replace the one he had lost while protecting Big Boss. Upon arriving in Afghanistan, he gave Big Boss's phantom the code name Venom Snake and joined Diamond Dogs alongside him Kaz's rescue. During this time, Ocelot acted as an intelligence agent for Diamond Dogs without GRU or Cipher's knowledge, and helped them expand their new Mother Base in the Seychelles. He provided intel to Snake while he was in the field, and even acted as the voice of reason at times to contrast Kaz's cold and cynical outlook that he had adopted since the destruction of the Caribbean Mother Base. During his time with Diamond Dogs, Ocelot further assisted the boss by training a rescued wolfdog pup to assist Venom Snake in the field. Ocelot named the dog D.D. and he went on to not only become a mascot of sorts for Diamond Dogs, but also an invaluable ally to Snake himself. Ocelot often took Snake's side whenever conflicts arose, not even protesting his decision to bring Quiet to Mother Base and keep her alive, even though almost every other member of Diamond Dogs—especially Miller—was against this decision. During Quiet's stay on Mother Base, Ocelot seemed to be the only one aside from Snake (and possibly Code Talker) who was not intimidated by her extraordinary, yet deadly, abilities, not even showing a bit of hesitation when torturing her. Ocelot was supportive of Snake's desire to allow rescued child soldiers to stay on Mother Base where they would receive food, shelter, and education until they were rehabilitated enough to reenter society where they would be placed in permanent homes. After Snake subdues and captures Eli and his gang, Ocelot begins to suspect the boy of being one of Sons of Big Boss after he is forced to subdue the boy when he attacks one of the soldiers with a knife. He makes Venom Snake aware of this situation and performs a DNA test on the boy where he confirms his identity as one of Big Boss's sons. For whatever reason, however, Ocelot lies to Snake by omission in simply telling him that Eli isn't his son, putting this suspicion to rest in his mind. After Snake and Diamond Dogs takes down XOF through the destruction Sahelanthropus, disposing of the vocal cord parasite, and killing Skull Face, Ocelot wass forced to take on the role of interrogator once again after a series of incidents began to plague Mother Base. It began with a series of sabotages that occur around mother base as a part of Eli's plan to escape Mother Base with the help of the Floating Child. Suspicion was immediately cast on Eli after one of the children died in a suspicious accident and makeshift weapons were found in the children's quarters. As a result of this, Ocelot took over the role of caretaker to the children from Miller to get to the bottom of these incidents. Quiet is also suspected of wrongdoing when it was discovered that she was the one who attempted to kill both Snake and Big Boss in Cyprus. Even after torturing her with electric rods, Quiet still refused to speak or do anything else to acknowledge her innocence, prompting Snake to call off Ocelot and allowing her to continue to serve Diamond Dogs. Eventually Huey Emmerich—who was already under suspicion for having a role in the destruction of the Caribbean Mother Base—is suspected of having a hand in the sabotage and is subjected to interrogation and torture from Ocelot as well. Although Ocelot was not able to extract all the details on the sabotage of Mother Base, he was able to discern that Huey was indeed involved and that he was the one who sold out both Big Boss and Militaires Sans Frontières to XOF nearly a decade earlier. After the body of Huey's lover Strangelove is found inside the Mammal Pod AI, Ocelot is also begins to suspect that Huey might have murdered her by locking her inside. Although Ocelot correctly suspected Eli of being the true mastermind behind the sabotage, he was unable to get anything out of him during his interrogation sessions. In the end, however, Eli's true intentions were revealed as the Floating Child manipulated a fully repaired Sahelanthropus to crash into the interrogation room and rescue him, as he and a large number of the children on the base escaped in hijacked helicopters and Sahelanthropus itself with a surviving vial of the vocal cord parasite in their possession. After this incident, Ocelot and Miller were able to prove that not only did Huey willingly help Eli and the children escape by secretly repairing Sahelanthropus, but he was also responsible for an accidental mutation of the previously inoculated vocal cord parasites within the soldiers triggered by unauthorized alterations that he had made to a X-ray scanners, leading to the deaths of many of Snake's men. When Huey was put on trial in front of the Diamond Dogs—with most of the men present out for blood—Ocelot along with Snake and Miller ultimately sentence him to being exiled from mother base. As Ocelot watches Huey drift out to sea on a small raft, being forced to abandoned his precious robotic legs in order to avoid taking on water, he speculates that one day he will accept the painful truth and realize what kind of man he is; a prediction which ultimately seems to come true when Huey takes his own life years later by drowning himself in a swimming pool. As these series of events draw to a close, it becomes apparent that Ocelot has made the truth of Venom Snake's identity known to Miller. Feeling betrayed by this deception, Miller tells Ocelot of his intentions to not only continue to support Venom Snake, but also help make his other son, David, so that one day Big Boss will be killed at the hands of either his phantom or his clone. Ocelot warns Miller that should he go through with this, they will be enemies. Post-''Metal Gear Solid V'' Ocelot later left Diamond Dogs, and ended up working as a torture adviser in the Soviet Union’s concentration camps and was known for his usage of the Lubyanka prison beneath the KGB headquarters as a torture chamber. It was during his time in the Soviet military that he met Sergei Gurlukovich, another member of Spetsnaz GRU. After the USSR was brought down, Ocelot left GRU, claiming that he shared Gurlukovich’s dream of restoring Russia, but didn’t actually care about doing so. Ocelot spent the 90s as a mercenary, fighting in hot spots worldwide as an agent and soldier until the early 2000s, during which Cipher became known as "the Patriots." After Solid Snake stopped Venom Snake's uprising in Outer Heaven and Big Boss's takeover of Zanzibar Land, Zero had severely injured Big Boss put in a nanomachine-induced coma, much to Ocelot and EVA’s dismay. With all their loyalties to Patriots now completely severed, EVA left the Patriots while Ocelot so he could still act as a spy and retain their trust and planned with EVA to retrieve Big Boss’s body. Ocelot is later scouted by FOXHOUND and discovers that Eli, now code named Liquid Snake, is now its commanding officer. He joined the unit, taking the name “Revolver Ocelot” and acting as their interrogation specialist and was more than willing to fight under one of Big Boss’s sons due to his high regard for him when they first met. In 2003, Ocelot and EVA allied themselves with Naomi Hunter, who had her brother, Gray Fox, kill Dr. Clark (A.K.A. Para-Medic), who was FOXHOUND’s medical chief. ''Metal Gear Solid'' In 2005, Revolver Ocelot managed to stir Liquid Snake into launching an uprising on Shadow Moses Island along with the other FOXHOUND members and the Genome Soldiers, secretly acting under orders from President Sears. Ocelot was also able to get military equipment for the “Sons of Big Boss” (the name of the insurrection) from Gurlukovich. As the insurrection began, Ocelot tortured Kenneth Baker, president of Armstech and killed Donald Anderson, Chief of DARPA, supposedly by accident during a torture session. Thus he deprived Liquid Snake of the activation codes for Metal Gear REX, but Ocelot had actually done it because Anderson was in league with Zero and knew where his loyalties really lay. After Solid Snake infiltrated Shadow Moses, Ocelot took him on, but in the middle of the fight, Gray Fox appeared, slicing off Ocelot’s right hand. He retreated with his severed hand and later contacted Vulcan Raven after he attacked Snake in a tank, telling him not to underestimate Snake. Ocelot vowed to kill Snake, but was angered when Raven reminded him that he’d lost his hand and called him “General Ivan” (Ivan being a ethnic slur against Russians). After Snake was finally captured, Ocelot began torturing Snake with an electrical torture device with orders from Liquid not to kill him as he had the DARPA chief. As he did so, Ocelot told Snake he wanted to play a “game” to see if he’d endure or give up, telling him if he gave up, he’d live, but that he’d torture and kill Meryl instead. During the torture, Ocelot revealed his experiences as a soldier, his working with Gurlukovich, and his real goal, which was to create a world of chaos to allow people to truly express themselves, unlike the real world. In case of escape, Ocelot put a timer bomb in Snake’s equipment, but after Snake escaped, he found it and got rid of it. Later on, Ocelot was talking Liquid about what to make Metal Gear REX’s first target and found out that the son of Big Boss planned to turn Shadow Moses into a new Outer Heaven and to cause an international incident. Ocelot wondered about keeping Meryl as bait for Snake and when Liquid asked him about Snake having any detonation keys, Ocelot claimed he hadn’t had any. However he suddenly sensed that Snake was near and shot the PAL key out of his hand, causing him to lose it down a drain. Ocelot eventually managed to get REX’s test data from Snake, but didn’t give it to Liquid as per President Sear’s instructions. He later talked with Liquid about getting help from Gurlukovich’s mercenary army, but soon afterwards, REX and Liquid were destroyed by Snake. Ocelot escaped Shadow Moses with REX’s data, delivering it to Sears and reporting what happened. After the incident, Ocelot received new orders from Sears’, surveying “the women”, selling REX’s data on the black market (making him enough money to buy a “decent sized country”), and freed Naomi Hunter from prison. At one point, Ocelot had his right arm replaced with that of Liquid Snake and was later ordered by the Patriots to mobilize five of their Private Military Companies. He also may have helped Solidus Snake go into hiding after the Patriots removed him from power and planned to kill him. ''Metal Gear Solid 2'' Tanker Incident In 2007, Revolver Ocelot received an order from the Patriots to steal Metal Gear RAY, which was being built by the Marines. It was seen as a threat to the Arsenal Gear being built by the Navy, but the Patriots planned to redesign it to protect Arsenal Gear. With help from Gurlukovich and his mercenaries, Ocelot succeeded in infiltrating the tanker transporting RAY and, in his words, “took it back” while sinking the tanker. He betrayed Gurlukovich, leaving him and Scott Dolph, a Marine commander, to die. Not realizing Ocelot was planning to turn on them as well, the Patriots continued their plan and sank a real oil tanker in the same place, building the Big Shell facility on the spot. All Ocelot had left to do was draw Solidus Snake into the Patriots’ trap. As he reported his success to the Patriots, he also promised his contact he’d meet up with him. However, while that was going on, Liquid Snake's spirit temporally took control of Ocelot, telling Snake that he lived on inside Ocelot's right arm. But Ocelot managed to regain control, escape with Metal Gear RAY, and cause the tanker to sink. After which, Snake was declared both dead, and was branded a terrorist due to an oil spill in the harbor of New York. Big Shell Incident In 2009, Ocelot joined up with Solidus and formed the Sons of Liberty, a terrorist force comprised of members of Dead Cell that were still alive and the mercenaries of Gurlukovich. They planned to take over Big Shell, which hosted the Arsenal Gear and Soldius plotted to kill the Patriots, not realizing Ocelot was on their side. After Fatman attempted to blow up Big Shell, Ocelot reported to Soldius what had happened and suggested that he’d been a Patriot spy. He also told Solidus the damage report for Shell 2, that he planted Semtex on the Shell connecting bridge, and got information on Emma Emmerich about Arsenal Gear with a truth serum. However Ocelot began feeling his new arm trying to take control of him and thus used hypodermic injections to keep Liquid’s spirit contained. During the incident, Ocelot had a number of run-ins with Raiden (who was a pawn of the Patriots), the first encounter is right before the death of Richard Ames, who was a Secret Service Agent assigned to keep an eye on President Johnson. Just when he was about to kill Raiden, a Cyborg Ninja jumped down from the ceiling, and defended Raiden, nearly cutting off Ocelot's hand. Ocelot thought that the ninja was Gray Fox, and proclaimed that he died. Later on, Raiden encountered Ocelot again in the Big Shell 2 Core, after President James Johnson asked Raiden to kill him to prevent a nuclear strike. Raiden refused to kill the President, but then Ocelot showed up and shot the President. He claimed that he accidently pulled the trigger, but Raiden believed that he did it on purpose. At first Raiden questioned why he killed the President as he didn't input the password. He, along with Snake and Otacon figured out that there much be another way to activate Arsenal Gear, without the need of the President's binary code. Shortly after, Ocelot informed Vamp that Raiden had killed the President and was on his way to rescue Emma Emmerich. Later on, after Arsenal Gear was activated, Ocelot encountered Raiden again, being interrogated and tortured by Solidus. After Raiden’s mission, Ocelot revealed everything that had occurred had resulted from the manipulations of the Patriots. Solidus and Raiden had been pawns in a test by GW, a new optic neural AI created by the Patriots. However Solid Snake showing up had been the only unplanned occurrence, which had actually been the work of Liquid Snake. Liquid Snake’s spirit had been possessing Ocelot through the transplanted arm and messing up the gunslinger’s plans. As Liquid Ocelot At the end of the incident, Liquid took over Ocelot again and crashed the Arsenal Gear into Manhattan, escaping in Metal Gear RAY. However he beckoned Snake to follow him and Snake put a transmitter on RAY, before Ocelot could go after the Patriots. However Snake figured they’d given him a fake location anyways. Following this, Ocelot tried to restore his mental stability by replacing the arm he’d transplanted from Liquid Snake with a cybernetic one. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' By 2014, Revolver Ocelot had merged his personality with the spirit of Liquid Snake creating “Liquid Ocelot”. In reality, Ocelot had used a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy to take on Liquid Snake’s personality and become his “doppelganger”, so as to trick the Patriots, a plan that succeeded. However Liquid Ocelot could not reveal this part of his plan to his ally, EVA, who believed that Ocelot had been taken over by Liquid Snake. Liquid Ocelot made the final preparations for his plan to plunge the entire world into war, ending the Patriots. The “War Economy” resulting from the Big Shell incident had become almost utterly dependent on using mercenary armies. Liquid Ocelot used this to his advantage and he came to control the most powerful mercenary organization in the world, Outer Heaven, which consisted of the five PMCs he’d been ordered to maintain for the Patriots. Liquid Ocelot made Naomi Hunter research a way to access the Sons of the Patriots System, while she pretended to be held hostage and also recruited Vamp. Liquid Ocelot first tried using Liquid Snake’s DNA to access the system, using the repaired GW as a conduit and planned to remove the system completely. However this did not work and Liquid Ocelot had to change his plans to taking control of the Sons of the Patriots system. He next tried using Solid Snake’s DNA, but this didn’t work either. But Liquid Ocelot eventually stole Big Boss’ DNA from Big Mama (EVA), which finally allowed him to access the system. This let him deactivate every weapon controlled by the Sons of the Patriot system, leaving most non-Outer Heaven armies utterly helpless. Liquid Ocelot headed to Shadow Moses Island so as to take Metal Gear REX’s rail gun and install it on Outer Haven, a battleship on par with the Arsenal Gear, which he’d stolen from the Patriots. As his plan commenced, Liquid Snake took control of one of the mass produced Metal Gear RAY’s and fought Snake, who was using Metal Gear REX. Despite RAY getting destroyed, Liquid Ocelot escaped aboard his ship and tried to use the rail gun to launch a nuclear warhead into orbit. He wanted to do this to destroy JD, the Patriot’s core AI, which was on a satellite and planned to then use GW to take over the Patriot’s network. However Solid Snake foiled Liquid Ocelot’s plan after he infiltrated Outer Haven and infected GW with the FOXALIVE virus. Not only did GW get destroyed, the virus spread to Patriot AIs all over the network, wiping them out. Exhausted, Snake collapsed and Liquid Ocelot brought him to the top of Outer Haven. He stated that Snake had brought about his goal: see the Patriots ruined and create Big Boss’ dream of Outer Heaven (a world of chaos where people would fight and know the fullness of life). Liquid Ocelot got Snake back to his feet, wanting one last fight with him and the two engaged in a long and brutal hand to hand fight, during which it was revealed that Liquid Ocelot’s arm was cybernetic. He was finally beaten and as he lay dying, Liquid Snake’s personality disappeared, leaving only Revolver Ocelot. Death His last words to Snake were that he was Liquid’s doppelganger, as was Snake and that Snake was “pretty good”, the same thing he’d said to Snake when they met on Shadow Moses nine years ago and that Big Boss had said to Ocelot fifty years ago. The new FOXDIE virus proceeded to finally finish off Ocelot, but what he didn’t realize was that Sunny had modified FOXALIVE to prevent the total collapse of civilization he had foreseen. However, the civilization was badly destabilized, leaving America able to give up unilateralism and many other countries in a state of severe bankruptcy and debt due to using PMCs. Not even reforming laws that applied to usage of PMCs would be able to pay it off. Abilities Revolver Ocelot is a skilled solider and agent, as well as a master gunslinger, able to use expertly use handguns. His weapon of choice is the Colt Single Action Army revolver, which he calls the greatest gun ever made. Revolver Ocelot’s other notable skill is at interrogation (i.e. torture), being highly accomplished at it, and seems to have a preference for electrical torture. As Liquid Ocelot, he preferred to use hand-to-hand combat, more similar to Liquid Snake. Ocelot is also extremely intelligent and both a master manipulator and planner able to concoct plans that will take years to come into fruition and is also excellent at changing his plans at the drop of a hat if something unexpected comes up or he sees a better path. It's also impossible to know were his true allegiances lie as he has spent much of his life deceiving and betraying those he had previously been faithful to. It's quite possible that he doesn't know given how long he has spent concealing his true identity. Quotes Gallery Metal-Gear-Solid Pachinko-Ocelot.jpg|Major Ocelot in the Pachinko of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. MGSV-Ocelot.jpg|Ocelot dual-wielding revolvers. Trivia *After his duel with Naked Snake in 1964, Ocelot said, “You were lucky! We’ll meet again!” and said the exact same thing to Solid Snake after their fight during the Shadow Moses Incident. *While he was torturing Snake in 2005, Ocelot mentioned participating in wars in Afghanistan, Eritea, Mozambique, and Chad. *During the Big Shell Incident, when Ocelot was taking an injection to suppress Liquid Snake’s spirit, Raiden could hear what were apparently two heartbeats coming from him with use of a directional microphone. *Despite Ocelot only losing his hand to Gray Fox, he replaced his entire right arm. *His real name, Adamanska, is the Russian version of “ADAM”, his codename during Operation Snake Eater. *Ocelot’s appearance in Metal Gear Solid was based on Lee Van Cleef, an actor in Western films. *Originally his codename would have been “Lynx”, but Hideo Kojima disliked the name and changed it to Ocelot instead. *In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Ocelot was apparently right-handed since he was able to show off his ability to handle his gun with his right hand. After it was cut off by Gray Fox, he tried to do the same thing with his left at one point, but he just dropped the gun. However Ocelot was able to use that hand to shoot the PAL key out of Snake’s hand without harming Snake or the key. *In an interview with Yoji Shinakawa, Ocelot’s arm would originally have been replaced with a mechanical one. But due to Liquid Snake being popular amongst fans, it was decided to have Ocelot replace his arm with that of Liquid. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when Snake has a Codec communication with Mei Ling about Pikachu, he mentions Ocelot as he recounted the interrogation he experienced at Ocelot’s hands in Metal Gear Solid. *In Metal Gear Solid 3, there are several moments in the game in which Snake has several opportunities to kill Major Ocelot. However, by doing so, will result in a game over via a Time Paradox. This is due to the fact that since Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater is the prequel to the entire Metal Gear series, killing any of the key character in the game (Naked Snake, EVA, Ocelot, and Sokolov) would conflict the continuity of the entire Metal Gear series' timeline. **Players will also acquire the trophy/achievement, Problem Solved, Series Over if playing Metal Gear Solid 3 in the Metal Gear Solid HD Collection. *At the ending of MGS3, by looking into the First Person View, Snake can spot Major Ocelot behind the President. *Troy Baker would work with Hideo Kojima again in Death Stranding, where he played Higgs. Navigation de:Revolver Ocelot Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Gamblers Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Spy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Related to Hero